The Origins of The Fearsome Five
by Melody1989
Summary: As title says, a story describing how the Fearsome Five got created. Enjoy!
1. Secret team

Darkwing Duck.

Origins of The Fearsome Five.

Chapter 1.

St. Canard, the city where something always was going on, both day and night. In day time, the streets were full of people either walking or driving to work or their kids to school. In the night, where all the hardworking citizens had went to bed, the criminals was awake, ready cause chaos. But what none of the citizens knew, was that a lot of that was about to be changed, and changed for the worse.

In the center of the city, in a huge skyscraper, sat a mallard in a chair, in a dark room, no light. Only the moon shined in and barely shined on him. He was wearing a black mask, a red fendora hat and a yellow jacket.

This was Negaduck, also known as Darkwing Duck's evil side from another dimension known as the "Negaverse." How that placed ended up giving Negaduck a chance to get to Darkwing's world, was an unsolved mystery, many wondered if it would ever be solved.

Anyway, he was sitting with his elbows solid planted on his desk, his hands balled into fist as he rested his head on them. He looked both angry and like he was deep in his own thourghs.

"That annoying do-gooder copy of me is really driving me mad! No matter what I do, I can't get him down! But why? He is such a clumsy clown, even the citizens don't take him seriously! He must really be lucky, or... have some help!"

He then stood up, a gleam in his evil eyes, as he lifted his right hand and slammed a fist into the desk.

"He must have some secret helpers! That will explains it! But who?"

He turned around and walked over to the large windows, that went from the roof to the floor. He stared down at the street, and it was then, he caught the climse of some. It looked like blue sparks. He then saw the well known criminal "Megavolt" skate on the telephone whires, while followed by the motorcycle he knew all too well. It was Dipwing and his sidekick.

His eyes then widened, as something hit him.

"That's it! I need to do the same thing as him! I need to gather some of his worst enemies and offer them a chance of a life time!"

An evil grin spread across his beak, as he walked towards the door.

"Time for a visit at the police station..."

The Ratcatcher drove at full speed down the streets, after the electrical rodent on the telephone wires.

"GIVE IT UP, DORKWING! YOU CAN CHASE ME ALL NIGHT, BUT YOU WILL NEVER BE ABLE TO CATCH ME! I GOT ALL THE ELECTRICITY I NEED AND YOU HAVE TO RUN OUT OF GAS SOONER OR LATER!"

Megavolt laughed tauntingly, continuing his skating, not looking the least bit exhausted.

Darkwing growled, as he knew that was a true fact, but he couldn't let Megavolt know that.

"Don't celebrate just yet! Evil will never escape justice no matter what!"

Megavolt just rolled eyes and continued on his way. He saw a sharp turn, smirking to himself. He had his chance to loose the pestering do-gooder here. As he got to the corner, he pretended like he was going forward, but turned to the left just in the last second. He turned around and grinned in triumph when he saw Darkwing lost him.

Darkwing's stepped hard on the breaks when he realized that he had taken the wrong turn. Sadly, he had too much speed on and didn't managed to stop before his ratcatcher hit a nearby streetlight.

"Great!" He yelled in frustration, when it wouldn't start again.

Launchpad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, DW. We get him another time. Lets head home with the ratcatcher."

Darkwing shoot him an annoyed glance, and Launchpad expected him to give an angry answer, but to his surprise, Darkwing nodded, not very satisfied with how this had went, and now he couldn't drive back. He had to walk home, while pulling the ratcatcher.

"I look forward to this night is over with..." He grumbled, as they went back to their hideout.

Unaware to the masked mallard, another crime was currently taking place. At St. Canard's police station, Negaduck was standing outside of one of the windows, looking inside to see if the coast was clear. Only one he could see was a guard, sleeping of course. He smirked and moved away from the window, before taking a big hammer and smashing, which instantly woke up the guard. He turned to look at Negaduck, but couldn't see him because the moon light was right behind him, putting his front in shadows, only his evil eyes shining in the darkness.

The guard was about to take his gun, when he felt something piece through his skin and into his lungs. He looked down, to see a hole in his chest and then looked up to see a gun glint in the moonlight.

"You... bastard..." The guard said, before dying, which only showed Negaduck's pearl white teeth in the darkness, as he smiled evilly. He put down his gun and walked over to where they had the files on all the criminals in St. Canard. He brought out all the files, and took a look at them. One of them was with a rooster, who had steelbeak. Negaduck opened to see his name was "Steelbeak." This made the short mallard roll his eyes.

"Creative name..." He continued to look deeper about this guy and actually liked what he saw, until he saw he worked for a secret organization.

"Won't do. He is already in a group. Whos next?"

His eyes then caught something familiar. He took a map, which had the picture of Megavolt on and began to read, a smirk forming over his beak.

"Not bad. He will make a great ally."

He then thourgh for a moment.

"But will two be enourgh? No, it won't. Darkwing could have a lot of secret little helpers."

He was about to keep searching, when he heard an all too familiar voice outside.

"Oh, look Launchpad! The police station! Might as well see if there have been any calls while we are here."

Great... The whiner that complains in the night...

With that, he took all of the files and made a run for it.

As he ran along the roof tops, he smirked when he heard Darkwing loud and clearly.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE!"

To be continued...


	2. Gathering the gang

Darkwing Duck.

Origins of The Fearsome Five.

Chapter 2.

Negaduck smirked to himself, as he had made it back to his hideout with all of the files on the criminals of St. Canard. As he sat down, he put Steelbeak's aside, knowing he was out of question. He took Megavolt's and placed it on his left side, for the part he wanted to ally with.

He was about to continue, when something hit him. He took Megavolt's file up once more and a smirk crossed his beak as something hit him.

Of course he thourgh the guy looked familiar. In the Negaverse that he came from, Megavolt was a goody-good, who was together with three others. They formed "The Friendly Four". He looked as if he was about to gag, just thinking about the name. However, he soon got back on track. Since they were good in his universe, where everything was the opposite of this place, those four must be nasty here. He smirked, as he also realised how weak they were in his universe, which meant they must be pretty strong in this one.

He found the three rest files of Liquidator, Quackerjack and Bushroot. He read through them all and liked what he saw.

"They certainly are the opposite of the losers I deal with in the Negaverse."

Placing all the files down, he got up and headed instantly out of the room.

As he got down, he took on his helmet, got on his motorcycle, starting the big search. The first one he ran into was Megavolt, who had just confronted Darkwing Duck. He was inside a jewel store, and to the mallard's surprise, not taking any of the jewels, but the lightbulbs.

"What on earth are you doing?" He found himself asking.

Megavolt turned to look.

"Excuse me?" But his eyes then widened, which quickly turned to anger.

"Darkwing Duck? What happened to THE BIG DRAMATIC INTRO you always pull of? And what is with the change of colours?"

Negaduck growled, as he was mistaken for his goody-look-alike.

"The name is Negaduck, pal and I am nothing like the idiot who trips in the night!"

"Then why dress like him?"

"Long story. Anyway, I am here, because I like to give you an offer. What would you say to join me against Darkwing Duck and take over St. Canard, together with a bunch of other villians?"

Megavolt, who had went back to unscrewing the lightbulbs, looked up at this. First, he looked surprised, but then rolled his eyes and made a small grunt.

"Why should I? If I start hanging out with you, people might think I am helping Darkwing Dufus..."

Negaduck rolled his eyes at this.

"First, St. Canard know the very diffrence between me and that moron, if not, he would have been in jail a long time ago. Second, I want you to join me, because I have a feeling Darkwing Duck has a secret team that no one has seen yet. I mean, just look at him! How can a freak like him keep succeeding?"

Megavolt kept himself from remarking that Negaduck looked just like him, just with other colour cloths and a more sinister face, but thourgh better of it.

"So... if I say yes, will this team you are creating could get rid of Darkwing Duck for good?"

Negaduck smirked at this.

"That really depends on you and the other three I we will be working with..."

"And what if we do get rid of him? What then?"

"Then we shall take over St. Canard!"

Megavolt's eyes widened with excitement.

"You mean, I get to be able to save all those poor defenseless bulbs without anyone interfering?"

Negaduck really had to bit down his pride in order to not facepalm at the reply he received.

"Yes, if that is what you wanna do! Now will you join me or not?" He said in a raised voice, his patience growing thin.

"Sure! I am in!"

Negaduck's smirk widened, as he received the answer he had hoped for.

"Excellent! I meet you at this address 8 PM tomorrow!" He said as he handed the rodent a piece of paper with an address on and drove away on his motorcycle, to visit a mad toymaker.

Inside an old factory building, curses could be heard along with a loud explosion. A duck dressed as a jester was kneeling before what looked like a giant top.

"Darn it, Mr. Bananabrain! I don't have any generators big enough to charge this thing and I can't move it alone!" He whined, as he took out a doll with a banana as a face. His angry expression was changed to one of sadness.

"If only I had built it near a huge generator or at least had someone to help me..."

It was then he heard a knock on the doors. He didn't bother getting up. He was in a foul mood.

"Come in!" He yelled angrily instead. Negaduck entered and the jester just threw a look over his shoulder, but turned around and got up as he saw who it was, an expression of shock on his face, his anger completely gone.

"N-Negaduck?"

"Good! You know who I am. Quackerjack, I take it?"

The jester nodded, still too stunned to talk. What was the public enemy nr. 1 doing here, talking to him?

"Good. Then the rumors were true that you lived in what used to be your own toy factory."

Quackerjack looked like he was gonna throw a temper tantrum.

"It is not fair! I lost everything I worked hard for because of a stupid video game!" He stomped his food in frustration and crossed his arms, a pout on his huge bill with just as big teeth sticking out of it. Negaduck found his behavior to be like a big man-child.

"Listen, what would you say to help me and a few other criminals to get rid of Darkwing Duck and take over St. Canard?"

"Huh? But you are public enemy nr. 1! Why would you need me and some others help to take down Darkwing Duck?"

"Because I have him suspected for having a secret team, aside from his bulky sidekick! I mean, how else would you explain a wimp like him winning over super powered villians?"

"Well... Luck?" Quackerjack replied with a big grin planted on his beak. Negaduck slapped his forehead so hard, it leaved a red hand imprint.

"Beelzebub, I did not just hear that... No! He got someone in the shadows helping him, so I along with you and three others are going to to form a deadly team to get what is rightfully ours! What do you say?"

Quackerjack jumped up and down in excitement and nodded eagerly, his bells jingling as he did so.

"Oh, I love to, lord Negaduck! It sounds like a fun game! Oh oh! Can I find a name for us?"

Negaduck smirked and nodded.

"Hehe. Sure, Chuckles."

"I got it! How about "The Fabulous Five"?" Negaduck's smirk faded instantly as he heard the name and a blank expression formed.

"On second thourgh, I think I handle the name. You just come by this address tomorrow 8 PM tomorrow."

"Alright..." The clown pouted, as he took the paper, grumby over his suggestion got rejected.

Negaduck stopped at the end of a hill, where a road lead up to a huge house made of glass.

"This should be the greenhouse he hangs out in..." He stepped off his motorcycle and stepped onto the road leading up to the greenhouse. As soon as he did, rain started to fall. He looked confused and walked back to the motorcycle. As he did so, the rain stopped. He then stepped onto the road again and the rain came down once again.

"Summers are weird..." He grumbled and ran up the the greenhouse before he got too soaked. He bought his hands up to his eyes to get a good look inside. However, he ended up falling down into a puddle as something leaped at the window he was pearing in through. He looked up to see a giant Flytrap growling at him on the other side. He then heard a voice.

"Spike! What is it boy?" Next to the Flytrap appeared to be a mix between a duck and a plant with purple foliage. His blue eyes turned into one of surprise, as he saw the yellow clad mallard and opened the door to walk out to him.

"Who are you and why did you come? Normally people stay as far away from my greenhouse as possible."

Negaduck grinned and stood up.

"Well, if you came out more, you would know that I am not a normal st. canardian. The name is Negaduck, public enemy nr. 1. And you must be Dr. Bushroot, correct?"

"Um... yeah. What do you want?"

Negaduck growled in annoyance, as he felt his cloth's fabric starting to stick to his feathers.

"Can I at least get in? This rain is driving me nuts!"

"I guess..." Bushroot replied unsure, but didn't dare to object against public enemy nr. 1. Negaduck entered and turned to Bushroot as soon as he was inside.

"Regarding your question, I am here because I have read your police file and I liked what I saw. You see, I have Dipwing suspected for having a secret team that none of us villians ever see the faces of. So I am currently creating a team of five villians including myself and I like you to be one of them. When the team is created, we will get rid of both Darkwing Duck and his secret helpers."

Bushroot's eyes widened.

"You're really certain? You sure he just isn't lucky?"

"Dear Beelzebub, you too? No, his got a secret. His too moronic to be able to do it by himself, even with that sidekick of his."

"But if you think so little of him, why dressed as him?"

"As I said to another one of the team members, long story. What do you say?"

"Well, aslong as I can still get time to take care of all my plants and my Spike here, I am fine with it." He replied, petting his Flytrap, who had it's tongue sticking out of it's mouth as he petted it.

"Sure, whatever... Here is the adress. I want to see you there tomorrow 8 PM."

Satisfied, Negaduck drove of to the last place. The sewers. He was not thrilled with the last villains choice of hide out, to say the least. Nevertheless, he crawled down the ladder and jumped into the dirty waters. He put a hand up to where his nostrils were.

He froze right where he were as he heard footsteps behind him and turned, but saw no one. Before he even had time to turn around and continue, he felt his body get soaked once again, and that he got lifted of the ground. He felt his entire body, except from the neck and head.

He looked down to see that a giant hand made of water was holding him. Before him, the water formed into a canine like figure and it's eyes stared threatening at him.

"What the-?"

"Like the smell of sewer water? Then you are the right place, as the Liquidator will make sure you will drown in it for trespassing IN HIS LAIR!"

However, his glare faded away as he got a better look at the mallard before him.

"Darkwing Duck? You really think you fool anyone with the same cloth, but in different cloths?"

"I AM NOT DARKWING, AND LET ME GO ALREADY!" Negaduck screamed out in rage, his patience long gone.

The Liquidator drew closer to him to get a good look at him.

"Hmm... Your voice is different and you got a much more mean spirited glint in your eyes..."

"The name is Negaduck, thank you very much..."

His eyes widened and he let the short duck go, who dropped right into the sewer water.

"Negaduck, public enemy nr. 1? The Liquidator has heard a lot of you, but never seen you. What brings you down here?"

Negaduck growled in annoyance as he got back onto his feet and tried to dry his cape the best he could.

"I am currently gaining four of the most powerfull super villians on St. Canard and I have taken a look at your journal. Not bad at all. I am gonna make the biggest gang ever and not only get rid of Darkwing Duck, but also take over St. Canard! That way, he and that secret team of his can't beat us!"

He turned back to the watery canine with a sinister smirk.

"So, what do you say?"

Liquidator got a smirk on his face that mirrored Negaduck's.

"Survey says: You got a deal!"

Negaduck gave him a note as well and he headed back home, looking forward to the next day.

To be continued...


	3. The party starts

Darkwing Duck.

Origins of The Fearsome Five.

Chapter 3.

The next day around 8 PM, the four villians Negaduck had called together met outside what appeard to be a large yellow skyscraper. Doing to it being summer, it wasn't that dark. The four of them studied each other in silence, Quackerjack being the first one to break the silence, as he stared at Bushroot.

"Nice hair! Didn't know you could color it like that."

Bushroot shot the jester an unamused glance.

"It's not hair, it is foliage."

Quackerjack was about to touch it, but Bushroot swapped his hand away, an annoyed look on his face.

"Gee! Lighten up! He just wanted to check your foliage out. Isn't everyday you meet a plant mutant." Megavolt replied.

"And probably pull it out..." Mumbled Bushroot. Either they didn't hear him or ignored him.

Liquidator then moved closer to Megavolt, which made him step away and stare at the watery canine in fear, which made Liquidator give him a confused look.

"Not much for body contact, I take it."

"Yes, but that's not it! I don't want you to short me out!" He then felt an arm wrap around his neck and looked to see Quackerjack grinning right into his face.

"Not much for body contact? Fear not, Sparky! Uncle Quacky will cure you!"

Megavolt growled and pressed his nose to Quackerjack, staring right into his crazed eyes.

"DON'T EVER CALL ME SPARKY!"

Before the jester could reply, a door before them opened and a short yellow clad mallard stepped out. His expression was cold as he looked over them. As he done that for some seconds, a smirk formed.

"Good. You all found it. Do come in." He said as he turned around and lead them all up to his office, which was on the top floor. As they got there, Negaduck made sign for them all to stand by the desk, as he went behind it and sat in his chair.

"You are all very well aware why you are here. To get rid of Darkwing Duck, find out who his secret team is and take over St. Canard."

"AND THEN THE WORLD!" Roared Quackerjack, which startled the rest, especially Megavolt right next to him. The three glared at him, annoyed by the outburst, while Negaduck, to his surprise, didn't. He smirked at the reply, after recovering from the shock.

"Maybe. Depends on how well you knobs will do out in the field."

"Knobs?" Megavolt repeated, confused by the nickname they got.

"Is that a compliment or an insult."

"It's an insult, meaning you are as bright as a door knob." Negaduck replied with a grin, which widened, as he saw all the four in front of him frown.

"But... that has yet to be proven. Your files say otherwise. Nevertheless, you are all here, and it is time to start."

Negaduck took out a piece of paper and began to read it, all of the other villains stared at him silence. Quackerjack began to rock back and forth, clearly not used to stand or sit still for very long.

After a few minutes, which to Quackerjack seamed like hours, Negaduck finally looked back at them, but not before he send an annoyed glance in Quackerjack's direction, making him stand still again with a pout on his beak.

"Well, here is what we do. I have split you in two teams. Megavolt and Quackerjack will be going to St. Canards power plant. Megavolt, I know you are a genius when it comes to electronics, so this should be a piece of cake you." He said and handed Megavolt a paper with what he needed to do and what it was supposed to do. Megavolt smirked once read it.

"Oh, this will be fun!"

The mallard then turned to Quackerjack.

"As for you, Chuckles, you will be guarded Sparky here, making sure he won't be distu-"

"DON'T CALL ME SPARKY!" Megavolt interrupted furiously, but his expression was soon changed into one of fear, as Negaduck shot him a glare so cold, he felt all electricity inside of him freeze.

"Um... come Quackerjack. We better get started."

Quackerjack's smile came it's full length as he happily skipped out of the office together with the rodent.

Negaduck then turned to Bushroot and the Liquidator.

"And you two will be in charge of taking out the police force. I don't care how you do it, but with your powers it shouldn't be a problem."

"Tired of being disturbed when earning a fortune? Do not fear! Bushroot and the Liquidator will make sure the men in blue are to patrol the streets no more!"

Both Negaduck and Bushroot looked in confusion, the water canine sighed.

"We will take them out without easily..."

Negaduck grinned, satisfied, as the two villains made it for the exit as well.

"Finally, it is payback time, Darkwing..."

To be continued...


End file.
